Hot Hostages
by claire97
Summary: Tina is a satirical fifteen year old girl who finds a boring day of volunteering spiced up when none other than Mike and Sam hold her and others hostage. But, who are the real bad guys? Episode Breach of Faith. Language alert!


**Chapter 1**

Well, this sucks. The suckitude can be summed up by this: my fifteenth birthday must be spent organizing files. The name's Tina. I might as well describe myself so you're not left wondering. I'm short, yet thin like a gymnast, with ridiculously pale skin for a Miami native, white blonde hair, and grey eyes that reap your soul. I'm fifteen, as of today, and a member of the Young Business Practitioners Course. Basically, in order to prepare to one day own our own businesses we help out businesses with the boring tasks no one else wants to do, like organizing files for some investing place called Blue Crest before they close up shop. My mom forced me to join to get some college credits. Apparently, someday I was going to be an entrepreneur. Yeah, that probably wasn't going to happen. Sure, I was smart. Hell, I had had a 4.0 since pre school. Well, maybe a 3.5 but still. Yet, I wanted to do something more exciting with my life. In fact, I was thinking about joining the police force. I already thought I was pretty damn tough so why not? After growing up in the slums in Miami I had a personal hatred for ruffians of the law. The place was owned by some rich guy named Nick Madison. He looked like a pansy to me, but what can you do? Apparently he was really close to my advisor or something. Knowing that slut, the answer was 'or something'. I had started work at eight in the morning. Dad came to pick me up since mom was still blankly staring at the T.V. watching reruns of SNL. When he and I are in a tight space it never ends well. Hell, lately it never ends well if we're in a one mile radius of each other. Another screaming match ensued. You see, a year ago my mom filed for divorce when she found out dad had cheated on her. With a man. My dad was officially gay, he even said so. Now, I am all for the gay rights movement and everything! Still, it took him thirteen years of marriage and I-don't-want-to-know-how-much-sex to figure it out? Really? Anyway, I'm getting of track. Nick's assistant, Patty, seemed nice enough. She patiently showed me what to do while smiling. She even gave me one of those butterscotch candies you always find at offices. Then, she and Nick went upstairs leaving me in the freezing cold storage room below. The place was creepy. It was made of old concrete walls and floor with flickering florescent lights and shelf after shelf of dusty files. I was just waiting a guy in a hockey mask with a chain saw to pop out. It was around eleven when I heard it, vaguely, over the A.C.; a door slamming and someone shouting. Well shit. That doesn't sound good.

**Chapter 2**

It was a man's voice. I couldn't make out the words but he seemed to be a nut. Then, I heard Patti scream. Well, that doesn't sound encouraging. Okay, okay Tina, just go inspect the situation. Scout out the area like the ninja you think you are. Quietly I began to creep towards the stairs. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I cussed with every shaky step. Yes, I was scared. Tough or not, can you really blame me? I reached the bottom of the stairs. Okay, Tina, slowly go up and peek out. I can do this. I believe. Don't stop- No, no Journey moments right now! Focus. Slowly, while still cussing in my head, I crept up the ten stairs. Now, I could hear more clearly.

"Josh! You don't want to do this!" So nut was named Josh. Huh, I like nut better.

"Sam! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Listen Josh we're here to help, just put that down." Crap. Sounds like he has a gun.

"Who are you?" Josh cried.

"My names Michael, I'm a friend of Sam's. Let's talk about this." I wonder if he's an undercover hostage negotiator. He sounds so calm and collected. Josh, on the other hand, still sounded like he was on bath salts.

"No!"

"There's a better way to handle this Josh!"

"No! No! No! I-I tried better ways, Sam, I went to the police! I asked nicely, nothing happened, nothing worked! I am out of options!" Well crap. So, is he trying to get the money he invested back or something? Who are these Sam and Michael people? Most importantly, what do I do?

"We don't want anybody to get hurt, Josh. We don't you to go to jail." Well, speak for yourself skipper.

" I **deserve** to go to jail! Trusting the charity's money to this thieving bastard!" So, this Josh guy runs a charity. And he invested the charity's money with Blue Crest. Okay. Honestly, I was confused as to how the money disappeared. Although I had been lectured on how investing works many times I still couldn't make heads or tails of it. In fact, during those lectures I was reading_ 'The Art of Lock Picking' _under the table.

"I'm not going anywhere, understand me? Not until I get every penny of that money back!" His voice was no longer loud and hysterical yet held so much conviction that I felt terrified. This was now, officially, a hostage situation. Fantastic, the one day I'm here is the day the dude with the gun comes. Crap. Slowly, I inched the door open. There was this curve of a wall in front of it so I was still hidden from view. Striving to stay quiet I shut the door.

"Josh, buddy, I know that you're u-upset but-" Clang!

"Oh, oh m-my g-gosh!" What happened? Was Nick hurt? I was to scared to peek around the corner and see. There wasn't a bang so no one was shot. Yet. Still, someone was hurt. Something was quietly murmured but I couldn't make it out. That was when the sirens came. Yes! You go police force! "Who called the cops?" Probably Patty, stupid! I would have but my phone accidentally went through the washing machine last month. Oops.

"Okay, get in there!"

"Josh what are you doing?"

"I'm locking them in the break room! Leave Sam, this is my problem!" Which you are handling ever so well. Speaking of which, where did he get the keys? And crap. Nick and Patty were in trouble.

"Mike, Josh is a good man, I gotta help him." A good man? Seriously, this dude was a nut! Normal people don't threaten others with guns.

"If he won't give us that gun, we're going to have to take it." Yes, please do. Then, we can get some serious ass kicking done.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" Somehow I seriously doubted that was going to happen. Still, it was reassuring to know help was just outside. "Sam, what are you doing?" I heard noises, like blinds shutting? What's happening? "We need to get Josh out of here so nobody gets hurt!" Amen brother!

"This might not be the smart play, Mike, but I'm following my gut on this one." Click. That sounded like the click of a lock. What's he doing? Sam can't be cray cray to! Crud. Come on, man called Michael, talk some sense into these people!

"I'm helping Josh, you're not changing my mind! Now move Mike!" Ah, yes, help the hostage holder. Forget about the innocent hostages, way to go Sam.

"How? By making this a hostage situation? Come on, Sam!"

"It's already a hostage situation, Mike! No matter how you cut this deck, Josh is going to jail!" As he should. "I can't get him his life back but I can sure as hell make sure Maddison doesn't get rich robbing the children of dead veterans!" Dead veterans? Wow, that's really sad, no sarcasm. Sam and Josh really seemed to believe that Nick was a thief. Could he be?

"Fine! If this is about the money let's get everyone out then go after the money!" Yes, I could live with that. Just don't let him hurt us. Please.

"How? Mike look, they're packing up shop! They're going to be gone before they take Josh's mug shot!" Dammit Sam, will you shut up? The sound of the sirens increased outside making my head pound.

"What are you doing? How many time do I have to tell you, LEAVE!" Great, nut is back. If he hurt Nick or Patty, but mostly Patty, I'll ring his neck!

"Im not going anywhere. If you want your money back you're going to need some help." Fantastic. Now I have to avoid two captors.

"No! This is my fault. I'll fix this." By shooting people? Just then a phone rang.

"That would be the police." Good Michael. Pick it up and tell them to help us!

"Oh my God." Josh murmured. Haha, sucker!

"THIS IS LIEUTENANT SETH CASEY, MIAMI METRO POLICE! WHOEVER YOU ARE, IF YOU WANT THIS TO WORK OUT, YOU WILL PICK UP THE PHONE! RIGHT NOW! WE NEED TO TALK!" The phone continued ringing.

"What do I do, what do I say?" Asked Josh.

"Mike, this train's about to start moving real fast. It's not to late for you to hop off, but I'm staying." My heart stopped. Part of me still hoped he could talk them out of this.

"PICK UP THE PHONE!"

"Stop!" Yes, go Michael!

"But, he said I should-" Wait, are they talking about the phone?

"Leave it. You sound like you're going to jump off a bridge." Be my guest nut. "If you answer a phone like that you'll have a S.W.A.T. team barging in here. I'll get it." There was a pause. "I leave when you leave." Dammit! Michael hopped onto the crazy train to. So, this means I now have three captors to avoid. All male, and buff by the sound of it, one of them with a gun. Fantastic. "Hello? Hello?" Who is that? That can't be Michael. The voice talking on the phone sounded frightened and hoarse. Holy shit, how did he do that? "He says I can't answer any of your questions...he says no one will get hurt as long you don't come any closer...h-he says I gotta go." The phone was slammed down. Crap.

"You hung up on him?"

"This is more of a less is more situation, I'm just buying time." Buying time until what? "Okay Josh, we're gonna help you get your money back, but only if you let us call the shots." Well, at least they seem more sane than him. I'd rather Michael and Sam be in charge.

"Are you sure about this, you could go to jail?"

"Right now we're just two friends trying to end this peacefully. As long as it stays that way, Mike and I can get your money, and stay out of jail." That's what you think! Muahahaha! "Deal?" Josh sighed in relief.

"Deal."

"Josh!"

"Sorry Josh, can't have anybody getting shot by accident." They have the gun now? They don't want anybody to get shot? I heard several strange clicks.

"No bullets?" Josh sounded guilty.

"I was just trying to scare them." WHAT? We could have jumped that S.O.B!

"I'd say you pulled that off." Yeah, Michael, you think?

"What do we do know?"

"We separate Nick and Patti and get some answers. I got dibs on Nick!"

"He won't be able to talk with you choking him." Uh oh, violence alert. "I'll take Nick, you take Patty." Crap. She can't be alone with one of these loons. What do I do? I have to save them! How? I'm a short fifteen year old! Dammit, what do I do? I heard the two of them walk off towards the break room. Also, I noticed the A.C. was gone. Boy was it getting hot. Wait. If they said separate Nick and Patty, who was being moved and to where? The only other vacant room was...the one I was standing in front of. Shit. I had to move, now!

**Chapter 3**

"Listen, Josh-"

"Quiet!" Here comes Nick! Crap! I have to move, I have to move fast! I opened the door as quietly as I could and raced down stairs, hiding in a far corner. I was surprised Nick and Patty had been smart enough to stay quiet about me. I hoped Nick had the sense to keep it that way.

"Get in there!" I heard Nick shoved in and the door slammed.

"Mr. Maddison!" I cried quietly. I only called him Nick in my head.

"Tina! You okay?" I nodded. Before more could be said we heard approaching footsteps from upstairs. Crap!

"Nick, keep quiet about me, okay?" Before he could respond I hid behind some empty cardboard boxes. Nick took a wet rag and put it to his mouth.

"You okay?" Enter Michael. Please, don't give me away, Nick!

"Who are you again?" Michael sighed heavily.

"My name's Michael. I'm just a friend who doesn't want anybody to get hurt." A friend. Right. Still, he sounded sincere. Maybe he really didn't want anyone to get hurt. "I asked Josh if I could talk to you."

"To me? He's the wackjob running around, cracking people in the face with guns." Oh, so that was Josh did to him earlier. "J-just tell him to let me go!" Huh, it kind of pissed me off that he only thought of himself. Michael sighed again.

"I'm sorry. He said he wasn't leaving until he got his money back. I tried to get him to leave." Nick laughed without humor.

"Everyone's your friend until they take a loss. Then, then the second they take that loss, guess who they're pointing the finger at?" Nick laughed for real. "Is that fair? Is it my fault the economy crashed?" Huh, Nick had this strange tone of voice. Almost defensive, like he was lying.

"I am not judging you, Nick." It was pretty safe to say Michael was judging him. "These are tough times. You get a little behind, it's hard to catch up, so maybe you move some money around! It's not stealing! It's just buying time." Wait what? Nick did that? That doesn't sound honest and professional to me. Then, his voice lowered to a daunting whisper. "But if you want to get out of here alive, you're going to have to come clean." Dang! I had some respect for this Michael. He knew who to play the fear card. I was shivering. By the sound of it, Nick was to.

"W-what if I give you the computer, computer password, and you can access Josh's client file, um, there's transaction records, balance sheets, the whole nine, you can tell him I-I didn't do anything wrong. And, maybe he'd believe you." A sick feeling blossomed. Nick sounded like a liar. Michael clapped Nick on the shoulder and left, locking the door. I stood up, stone faced. "Hey Tina, you okay?" He sounded a little nervous.

"What was that talk of 'moving money around'?" I spit. His face grew red.

"That is no way to speak to me! Your supervisor will hear about this!" I didn't care.

"Did you do it? Huh? Did you steal that charity's money?" He stood up and looked way to tall. Uh oh.

"No! How could you even suggest that! Josh Wagner is insane!" I took a deep breath, backing up against the wall. I wanted to say then why is your face so red? Why do you sound so confrontational? Why won't you look me in the eye? Instead I just nodded. I wasn't sure what I thought about Nick Maddison at the moment but he needed to think I was on his side.

"Sorry," I whispered, "I-I'm just scared." His face softened. I tugged at my sweat drenched shirt awkwardly.

"It will be okay." He said. I just shook my head.

"We need to get out of here." _Then, I might just look into this stealing business and see if your lying_, I thought. The door creaked. I dove behind my boxes just as Josh Wagner's voice rang out,

"Up. You're going to the break room!" I heard Nick's feet pound up the stairs. Then I was alone. Now what? The door was left unlocked. Since I knew they had no loaded gun I could make a run for it. In fact, damn, why hadn't I told Nick that? Stupid, stupid, stupid! The door opened. Peeking my head out just a bit I saw Michael. He went over to wall and ripped off a panel, cutting wires. What the hell was he doing? Just then Sam entered. His footsteps brought forth a plume of dust. Oh shit. Is there some universal law that whenever you're hiding from bad guys you have to sneeze? Seriously, how cliche was this?

"Mike, that password Maddison gave you got me into Norris' personal file. Address, social security number, everything but his turn ons and his turn offs." Ew. "How long is this gonna take?" I put my hand over my nose.

"Well, it'll go faster if you give me a little room!" Uh oh. Mikey had Grumpy O's for breakfast, apparently.

"Hey, trying to help." Said Sam. Looking up once more I saw Michael dialing numbers on a phone. I was breathing heavy trying not to sneeze. I watched him dial. Weren't the police listening on the building's phones? Unless, he somehow managed to connect to another line. Dang, this guy is good!

"Fi, Fi, it's me! Fi, Fi! Let's worry about that later, right now Sam and I are in the middle of a hostage situation...It's more like...we're the hostage takers." His voice rose a little on the end, almost as if a little nervous. "I'll, I'll explain later. Right now I need you to find someone. His name's Tom Norris..." Michael went on explaining and then hung up. "We got help?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Michael breathed. Sam scuffed his foot against the floor. More dust...oh shit. Shit! No, no, no, NO!

"ACHOO!"

Chapter 4

"Mike, what was that?" I heard rapid footsteps coming my way. Immediately I jumped up. However, as luck was quite against me today, Mike and Sam had already blocked the door.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded. I backed up against some shelves with a bang. Slowly they crept closer, all creeper like. You know, like that guy with the knife in horror movies. Anyway, I decided to answer them, hoping to stall and find an opening to escape. Clumsily my right hand explored the surfaces behind me, trying to find a weapon.

"Um, er, hello." They just stared at me. "Well, f-funny story, I'm Tina and um," There! My fingers found a stapler. Wait...a stapler. I mean, God,can I at least have a letter opener?Some scissors, perhaps? A bazooka? They stepped even closer. In one swift movement I brought forth my mighty stapler and wielded it with malice. "Stay back." It was silent for a moment until Sam burst out laughing earning a glare from both of us. "I'm serious. I will not hesitate to hurt if you don't stay back."

"With a stapler?" Sam inquired.

"Uh...yeah." They looked at me skeptically. "Well at least my weapons loaded!" I snapped. Oh no, I shouldn't have said that. Stupid Tina and your stupid self pride!

"You know about the gun?"

"Uh...no?" Sam sighed.

"We'll have to keep her separated from the others now." He looked at me. "How old are you, anyways, twelve?"

"Fifteen." I snarled. Age was a touchy subject to me. He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, chill." Michael sighed heavily as well.

"Please put the stapler down and cooperate. We won't hurt you." Part of me wanted to cooperate. Then, another part of me wanted to fight. After all, what if they kill me the minute I give in? At least if I fought I would still be able to die courageously. So, I charged and tried to staple Michael's face. In a flash he twisted my arm so the stapler fell and pinned my back to his chest.

"Damn." I muttered.

"Good effort." Said Sam.

"Now listen, we're going to lock you in here, alright. Just, be good." Michael hesitantly let go of me. Giving one last warning glance they departed up the stairs. Now they knew about me. Now it was time to forget about hiding and focus on escaping. I pulled my bobby pin out of my hair. Living in the projects one of the first things you learn in to always travel with a bobby pin. I picked the lock in forty five seconds flat. I had done it before to get my phone back from the dean's office after it was confiscated. Then, another time to get rid of a detention notice. Slowly, I crept out.

"Trust me buddy, after you see these you will know that we are all in the same boat." That was Nick Madison. Peeking around the corner I saw everyone gathered around his desk while Nick slowly opened a drawer. "Now here's your proof." He pulled out a gun. In a flash Michael had the gun and had Nick in a chair. Wow, was that guy in the military? He reminded me of Bond, James Bond.

"You're not trying to help us, you're with him!" Patti's shaky voice exclaimed. Poor Patti. "So this is your show, huh?" Nick's voice was bitter as horseradish. "Boy, you really had me going there Mr. Good Samaritan, I don't want anybody hurt!"

"Take him to the break room." Michael said firmly.

"Let's go, come on!" Josh snapped.

"You know what this means, don't cha? You're all going to jail!" Maybe you will to Nick. I was liking him less and less. However, my captors weren't on my good side either. Now, Michael had a loaded gun. If I could get it... Okay, I need a plan. Silently I crept downstairs looking for supplies. I found some loose wires, perfect for a noose. Then, a pen, which I could use to stab somebodies eye out. Finally, I found a telephone book, heavy enough to knock someone out with a proper hit. I climbed to the top of one of the shelves by the door, noose ready, phone book by my side, and pen to my other. I picked up a random piece of metal and threw it hard at the metal door, making a loud clang. That would surely get Michael and Sam's attention. Sure enough, not only did Michael and Sam soon enter, but Josh as well.

"Is she in here?" Josh whispered.

"Yeah." Said Sam. Josh walked in first, soon in prime position for the almighty telephone book. Michael was scanning for the room, searching for me. Just as I readied the book our eyes met.

"Josh-" He yelled. To late, I slammed it down on his head. It was good hit but accomplished with all the force I could muster, throwing me off balance and sending me tumbling to the floor. Michael lurched towards me. I quickly scuttled away while he chased me. I felt like we had entered a game of pac man. Then, I had an idea. A very risky one, but hell, what did I have to lose? I rounded a corner and dropped to the ground, tripping Michael and giving me some black and blue ribs. I desperately reached for the gun tucked into the waist band of his pants. However, Michael quickly saw what I was getting at and pinned me down. Damn, I suck at this espionage thing.

"Ugh, get off!" I growled.

"Josh, you okay?" Sam called, desperately helping him up. I didn't even knock out the bastard. I really need to drink more milk.

"How did you know I had a gun?" Asked Michael.

"Psychic abilities!" I spat sassily. Now, inside I was quaking from fear, but hell would freeze over before I showed it. Yet, somehow, by the softening in Michael's eyes, I think he knew.

"Mike?"

"Yeah, Sam?" He called. Looking over we both saw Sam holding up a rather deformed bobby pin. Shit, I must have dropped it. "Looks like Tina here can pick locks." Mike looked back to me, surprised. I smirked.

"What do we do with her know?" Josh asked, rubbing his sore head. To my satisfaction I saw a small bump forming. Michael cautiously let me up, keeping a near painful grip on my arm.

"Might as well put her with the other two now." Josh nodded.

"I'll take her." He started to walk up with me.

"Wait!" Michael called. "I should come." Dammit! I planned on making a run from nut. Sighing like the melodramatic teenager I was, I was marched to the break room. As soon as the door opened Patty positively launched herself at me.

"Tina, Tina! Thank goodness you're alright!" I hugged her back, surprised to feel wetness from her eyes. Jeez, we just met and she already cared that much? Josh awkwardly cleared his throat as his own eyes grew moist and remorseful. He looked like he wanted to say something, to apologize, but instead Michael and he just left, the click of the lock echoing behind them.

We didn't talk much, there wasn't much to say. Mostly we just tried to cool off from the blistering heat. Vaguely I thought about the construction workers, all day out in that heat. That must suck. That must suck even more than spending your fifteenth birthday as a hostage. All of a sudden the door was thrown open. Patty shook a bit and we all stood.

"Hey, we found your safe, bastard!" Nut. Damn, he looked more, well, nutty than usual. Some shit must have gone down. "Now give us the combination!"

"What safe? What is he talking about?" Patty stammered. I too was curious. What safe?

"Oh, you didn't know, the money Nick stole is in a floor safe in the conference room." Sam said, looking beyond pissed, though at Nick, not her.

"Sweet." I muttered, making everyone's eyes wander to me for a moment.

"Is that true?" Patty asked, sounding half horrified.

"Well, it's true, there's a safe, yeah. But there's no money in it." What else do you put in floor safes, vintage baseball cards?

"W-well, then g-give them the combination! Show them it's empty so we can go home." Patty's voice almost cracked, making my heart hurt. I suddenly wanted to go home as well, more than anything.

"It's not empty, our client's most sensitive information is in there. That's what they're really after. And once they get it, they'll kill us!" Fuck. Nick sounded like a liar. I mean, who keeps client information in a _floor safe_? Though, considering my habit of reading under the table during lectures, bankers could have been doing it all the time for all I knew.

"Give me the money, give me back the money!" Nut/Josh yelled, waving his gun about like a pom pom.

"Back off Josh." Sam pushed him behind him and threw Nick against the fridge. "You know what's stopping me from killing you right now, absolutely nothing. Kidnapping or murder I die in prison either way." Sam clenched his fingers around Nick's neck making him desperately cry out.

"Killing me won't get you the combination!" After a beat that lasted the length of the the Hadean era Sam released his captive. Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, we'll just have to do this the hard way." Sam walked over and grabbed the...toaster? What, was he going to make some pop tarts?

"W-What are you doing?" Nick sounded like he was about to piss himself. It was oddly amusing and I had to stifle my laughter. Then, Nick yelled in absolute, undeniable terror, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU BURN ME OR ELECTRICUTE ME OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU'RE PLANNING!" Oh shit. Torture? Really? He wouldn't...I just couldn't bring myself to believe that they would torture Nick. They wouldn't, somehow I just knew. It was then I received my first introspect that perhaps they were the good guys.

"Relax Nick. I just want to borrow your toaster." Sam's straight face caused me to giggle. The situation was just funny somehow. Maybe I was going into shock. Sam and Josh left. As soon as the door closed Patty rushed over to Nick. "Are you alright? Oh god, I was so scared!" She hugged him close. "Tina, you're not to traumatized right?" She asked when she pulled away. I snorted. There was a beat. "It's going to be okay, Patty." I said. She looked at me skeptically. I moved to hug her. Somehow, I felt like a guardian over her. She seemed weak and innocent and I wanted to protect her. Everything became confusing, who was good, who was bad, who adult and who was child. Right then, I felt like the only level headed one in the room. For a while we sat, silent. Perhaps it was the dryness of our tongues or the uncertainty of our fate that had subdued us. Or, maybe we were just tired. Being held hostage takes a lot out of you. BAM! We all jumped like jack rabbits. "Was...was that a b-bomb?" Patty stuttered. I sighed, obviously it was not. That was the sound of something being dropped. If it were a bomb there would be smoke. Just then, Josh and Sam entered. "Come on!" Josh roughly ordered. Patty threw up her hands and immediately followed orders. I rolled my eyes and trudged out. Nick looked afraid. For good reason. Walking out I saw a large safe cracked with piles upon piles of money spilling out. Oh god...

**Chapter 5**

"Looks like there's more than a million there but you might want to count it just to be sure."

"Oh god." Patty whispered.

"Oh my god." Josh whispered. Everyone stared at the piles of riches found beneath our feet. Piles or riches stolen from those in need.

"You said there was no money." Patty spoke. Her voice was hard, and as daring as I had heard it.

"Shut up!" Nick roared. I stepped in front of him.

"You shut up, you bastard! You think you're going to get away with this!" Hell would freeze over first, I promised myself.

"You lied to me!" Patty screamed. And then she slapped. Not a girly, cat fight smack but a full of bitch slap. It was beautiful.

"I said shut up, BITCH!" He in turn slapped her so hard the impact sounded like an earthquake. Patty screamed from pain and fear while I screamed in pure outrage. Nick grabbed a rock and used it to shatter a window.

"Down, down!" Michael yelled. Patty screamed. Sam threw Nick against a desk. At that moment it was clear the point of no return had come. None of us were prepared. Michael gently took hold of a sobbing Patty and took her to the break room. He was so gentle. Suddenly, he was no longer a bad guy in my eyes. None of them were. Nick was.

"You think they heard that?" Sam asked quietly.

"Is Patty okay?" I asked.

"Yes and yes." Michael answered. He turned to me.

"Sorry you had to see that." I shrugged.

"We found that charities money, that's all that matters." They all looked surprised.

"I need to call Fi." Michael ran off to the basement, grabbing Nick by the scruff and taking him with him.

"What do you mean, that's all that matters?" Asked Josh, turning to me. I shrugged. "Sometimes you have to do something bad to do something good. I mean, what you did was wrong but...I would have done the same." Sam came over and ruffled my hair. "You're some kid, Tina."

"Thanks." I smiled. Michael came back up.

"How's it looking Sam? Fi said we have about five minutes before the breach."

"Breach?" I whispered. Josh put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah probably less." Sam sounded utterly deflated. It broke my heart. It reminded me of my mom.

"The police are coming in?" Josh asked in his jumpy voice.

"Yeah, so alright, here's what we're gonna do. Josh and I are going to walk out and give ourselves up."

"What no!" I interjected. "You can't go to jail!" I turned to Josh. "The charity needs you!" His eyes filled up with those words.

"She's right, Sam-"

"Look, Mike, this is not your call. If there's any way to keep you out of jail we'll do it!"

"I appreciate that Sam but I think there might be a way to keep us all out of jail." Holy shit. How did he plan to pull that off? "The cops don't know who they're coming in for. Remember that thing in Lima?" Lima?

"Lima?" Said Sam, sounding equally stumped. "No, no Mike! You know I like to rule the dice but that's just taking it to far."

"What are you guys talking about?!" Josh and I exclaimed in unison.

"There was this bank heist in Lima. Supposedly the guys who did it made themselves look like the victims and got out Scott free." Mike looked at me.

"Are you with us?" I nodded.

"As fucked up as it is, yeah. I'm siding with the folks who held me at gun point." Michael rolled his eyes, but that didn't stop me from seeing the evident relief and gratitude in them.

"If you can get Patty on our side and we can put that gun in Nick's hand we can do the same thing."

"Wait, you want to give him the gun!" I shrieked. They ignored me, much to my annoyance. Did I not have a valid point?

"Mike, you're going to do have to do a lot more than get it in his hands he'll need to be pointing that sucker."

"Trust me, he's going to be ready to shoot somebody."

"Um, I hate this idea!" I volunteered. Nick was more of a nut than Josh. Once again, I was ignored. Is there something about adolescence that magically turns you invisible?

"Mike," Sam whispered. "You know that story is just a myth. No one believes they really pulled it off."

"Then I'll guess we'll be the first," Michael proclaimed, not wavering for even a second. It would have been a Hallmark moment if not for the weighty fate hanging over our heads. Well, their heads, but by now I was pretty involved.

"Come on, Tina, let's go talk to Patty." I pulled away from Sam and Josh.

"I'd rather stay with Michael." After a moments hesitation they realized this was no time to argue and left without me. I turned to Michael.

"You're not a bad person." I said. He only shrugged. "You risked yourself to help that man." He sighed heavily.

"I don't know."

"I do. You know, I grew up in the slums. The worst of the worst. Ambulances and gun shots were my lullabies as a kid and I...I suppose I never thought of the blurred line between bad and good. I don't know if I want to be a cop anymore."

"You'll turn out alright, Tina. You're a terrific kid." For a moment there was a tender moment of silence between us practically strangers then Michael, obviously not a fan of such things, awkwardly straightened and cleared his throat. "I have to go get Nick. Look, you may want to go join Sam-"

"No, I know you won't really hurt him."

"Fine, but just stay in that back corner over there." I obeyed him and followed to where he pointed. "You remind me of my friend, Fiona." He said quietly to himself as he departed. I was unsure of whether or not this was for my ears or only his.

**Chapter 6**

A moment later he emerged, dragging the devil himself by the scruff of his tickle me pink collar. I smiled at him as he gazed at me fearfully. Childishly I stuck out my tongue, making Michael suppress a smile. "On your knees." He commanded coldly.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I think Nick really did piss himself this time.

"You're a smart guy." Michael roughly kicked the back of his knees, bringing the man down like the Hidenburg. "Figure it out."

"Please," Nick begged. "You can't kill me." Looks like I was right, he is a pansy. Can't even face execution like a man. "Why not?" Michael asked, emotionless. "We found the money. We only need one hostage to make it out of here. We took a vote, you won."

"Wait, wait, you don't want to murder me and Tina, please! I can help you, give you money for college I-" Michael shut him up by putting a piece of tape over his mouth.

"Go to hell." I murmured. Michael prepared himself, putting the gun to Nick's head. Just then, the others entered making Michael look up.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Michael demanded. "I told you she couldn't witness this!" Just then, Nick grabbed the gun, according to plan. Angrily he ripped the tape off his mouth removing some peach fuzz and shouted,

"BACK OFF! NOW, EVERYBODY OVER THERE MOVE!" We quickly complied, Sam shielding me. This gun, after all, was loaded. "This kind of sucks for you, Buddy. You and your friends are going to jail and I'm going to Aruba." I spit at him. "Tina! Patty! It's best you keep your little mouths shut, huh? I can explain the money and if you decide to get cute and mention something about a scam, there's you can say that I can't talk myself out of." I opened my mouth to give a scathing retort that only a satirical, pissed off teenage girl can give when Sam silenced me by squeezing my arm and shooting me a warning look.

"So, let's go." Predictably, Patty started to move. Michael pushed her back. Nick raised his gun like knight raising his sword before a joist.

"Don't be stupid hero."

"I don't you have what it takes to shoot somebody, Nick."

"Are you crazy?" Patti and I gave Nick skeptical looks asking him the same question.

"You're to good of a scam artist Nick. You're all talk. That's why you got into cons in the first place." Michael was now standing right in front of him.

"So you wouldn't have to do a man's work."

"Burn." I muttered.

"You're about to make the stupidest mistake of your life. Now _move_." He sounded like the zombie from the Evil Dead Demons. "AM I WRONG NICK? HAVE YOU GOT THE GUTS? HAVE YOU GOT THE GUTS TO PULL THE TRIGGER?" Michael shouted.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I DO!" Nick screamed. That was when all hell broke loose. The S.W.A.T. people swarmed in, shouting, guns cocked. Sam threw me to the ground, shielding me from the flying glass.

"He's crazy!" Michael yelled. "He's got a gun!" They shocked Nick, which amused me, and yelled "Keep your hands up." We all obeyed. These were some scary, tough, S.O.B.'s.

We were all fine really, the medics said. I wasn't aloud to see my parents until after questioning. In fact, they had just been called and alerted of my situation. Everyone was nervous and antsy. Yet, Patty was the most. The lives of three men were now riding on her. I had already given my statement, sticking to the story Mike, Sam, and Josh did. Then, we all held our breaths as Patty was called into a trailer to speak to Detective Casey. Slowly I approached them.

"Hey Tina." Said Sam, ruffling my hair.

"Hey." I said.

"You okay?" Asked Josh. I nodded.

"It will make for one helluva a diary entry, that's for sure." They all laughed a little, which was the best they could manage considering their fates were in the hands of a stranger. After several moments of awkward silence I spoke up.

"I think I want to be a spy." Michael and Sam looked at me in surprise.

"Why?" Michael asked. I smiled.

"It's what you are, isn't it?" He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh-"

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." Just then we heard shouting from across the lot. It was the bastard himself, being dragged by police officers. Everyone broke into huge grins. Overwhelmed with relief I gave them each a brief hug. "Congrats!" We all turned to Patty who gave us a brief nod. That small gesture was three lives salvaged.

"TINA! TINA!" We all looked over to see my parents running towards me.

"M-mom, y-you're out of bed!" She wrapped me in her arms, sobbing, clutching me so tight I felt like I was in a steel corset. I didn't care. Having my mom back was worth it.

"Tina, I'm so sorry! I just left you! Never again, never."

"Oh mom!" I was now sobbing to, shamelessly, for the world to see. As soon as she let me go I was in my dad's arms.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you to." By then I noticed that Michael, Sam, and Josh had left, I would probably never see them again. "How about we get some ice cream at Lolly's. It's your birthday after all." I smiled, Lolly's used to be our family place. And I guess it still was, just in a different way.

"Terrific." I smiled.


End file.
